SURVIVING CHAOS CHAPTER 2
by TacoGirl1224
Summary: After running away from a pack of wolves... The teenagers have a new challenge...


Last time.

The boat arrived and took everyone to the island. The trip was about 2 hours long... a thick fog surrounded the island... making it look extremely terrifying... the tall, dark shadows of the mountains overshadow the boat in the water... dropping the temperature... it was now cold enough to leave goosebumps on everyone's arms... the silence was killing everyone on the inside. Then the boat blew it's horn. Startling each and every teenager aboard. They've arrived... It wasn't California, Australia, OR Florida... It was Chaos Island.

Everyone had lost their appetite... because they were all FULL of fear.

"The island looked less terrifying on TV..." Mia's throat was dry, she was terrified.

"TV can fool anyone's eyes..." The captain creeped out of the shadows.

Everyone had gotten off the boat, knees shaking, spines tingling, hearts beating faster and faster...

The fog started to fade away as they walked closer to the center of the island. Everyone clinged together, It was either for body warmth or they were scared...

Leo sees a black figure at the end of the path...

"H-hello?... uhhh, anyone there?" Leo tried to fan away the fog... but it wouldn't go away... So the figure remained unidentified.

The figure walked towards the group. Making the hairs on the back of everyone's neck tingle.

The figure took Mia. Izzy gasped. "MIA!"

The fog faded away when the sun slowly came out...

"Geez, you guys gotta loosen your belts and chill..." Colin McCoy, the host, said to the group.

Colin McCoy looked like he was on his 30's... He had black hair. He was tan. He has a white shirt over his brown one. and green pants.

The whole group sighed in relief that he wasn't a killer...

"SO! Welcome to Chaos Island, where you ALL will be facing horrifying challenges!" Colin smiled as if he was gonna enjoy watching us scream in terror soon.

"I'll show you guys where you'll sleep." Colin lead everyone to 2 cabins. "The one here, is where the chics will sleep." Colin gestured to the one on the left. "And dudes, over here." He gestured to the one on the right.

"Uhm, this place is rather... unsanitary... so are there any restroom where we can clean up?" Brian asked Colin, disgusted about the hygiene on the island...

Brian was a short, korean boy, he had thick glasses, a button nose, and braces. He wore a gray shirt with a videogame character on it. His dark blue jeans seemed too long for him and his running shoes were very dirty.

"WELL, those are one of the SIMPLE things you'll be facing... OTHER THAN THE CHALLENGES." Colin chuckled evilly.

Everyones breath was caught in their throat, they were all nervous.

After the tour of the island was done. Colin announced the first challenge. Everybody's heart stopped when he said so...

"ALRIGHT! Now that you know the place... your first challenge is called, "Wolf Passing".

"WE HAVE TO KILL WOLVES!" Hunter gasped, he's very fond of wild animals of the forest.

"JUST BECAUSE IT'S CALLED WOLF PASSING DOESN'T REALLY MEAN WOLVES ARE GONNA DIE!" Colin rolled his eyes.

"In this challenge, you must walk through the forest and through packs of wolves... you have to reach the end of the forest before or exactly at 6:30 PM or you'll be eliminated from the contest!" Colin snickered, he obviously doesn't care.

"Won't we be torn to shreds!" Jace yelped.

Jace was another Korean boy with long black hair, scrawny body, horrible clothes and a very annoying personality.

"YES, well... MAYBE... If you don't run fast enough... OH! You guys are kinda lucky this time. The wolves are sleeping, so you guys gotta shut up! My favorite part!" Colin clapped his hands.

Everyone's standing at the starting line... Legs shaking... foreheads sweating...

(Back at Australia)

Mister Pierce returned home and was informed of his two daughters on Surviving Chaos. He was excited for the two, finally seeing his two daughters' wild sides... He calls everyone of the Pierce home to gather around the tv.

"I can't wait to see my children facing the doom of Mother Nature!" Mister Pierce grinned.

"I'm a bit worried! What if they get seriously injured!" Miss Smith bit her lip.

"MYYYY children? NOOOO! They have my genes! They'll be alright Miss Smith!" Mister Pierce chuckled, filled with confidence.

Ryker watched the TV closely, hoping something bad would happen to his annoying sisters.

The TV returns to the show from commercial, everyone holds their breath.

(Back at Chaos Island)

"On your mark... GET SET... GO!" Colin waves the flag and everyone rushes toward the forest.

Izzy, Mia, Kain, Zain, Hunter, Blake, and Leo went together as a group.

"Where do you think the wolves are?" Blake looked around with a worried face.

"We gotta hurry! You don't wanna get eliminated on the FIRST episode do you!" Izzy said, putting a leg over a fallen tree.

"SHHHHHHHHH! Colin said there are wolves everywhere! We don't wanna wake em up!" Hunter whispred to her.

(Back at Australia)

"HA! Isabella is SUCH an idiot!" Ryker laughed.

"Isabella? I THINK YOU MEAN IZZY!" Mister Pierce laughed.

Ryker rolled his eyes at his Dad.

They look back at the TV.

Bad thing for the group... they stumbled upon their first pack of wolves!

Ryker laughed so hard. "THEY'RE GONNA DIIIE! HAHAHAHA!"

"RYKER! Shame on you!" Miss Smith huffed.

Izzy gasped but Mia covered her mouth.

"Crap! Crap! Craaaap!" Blake freaked out in a hush tone.

They couldn't go around them because there were two boulders at both sides... and there were at least 2 wolves on top of them.

Hunter took the first step inside the pack of sleeping wolves.

Everyone watches him, move cautiously.

Izzy followed behind him, then Mia... Then the twins... then Blake and Leo.

"THOSE ARE MY GIRLS!" Mister Pierce laughed again, so proud of his brave daughters.

"Mia looks so terrified!" Misses Pierce clasped her hands together, praying, her daughters will be okay.

"Watch where you're stepping you guys!" Hunter whispred.

Mia gasped as she tripped over a tree root, fell, and came FACE to FACE with a sleeping wolf.

She gasped, nearly screamed until Kain covered her mouth and helped her up.

Kain gave her a thumbs up, and told her to be quiet. Mia replied with a nod.

"HEY YOU GUYS WAIT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" Jace screamed at them.

The whole group gasped. "JACE!"

Their yelling woke up the whole wolf pack.

"RUUUUUUUUUUN!" Mia screamed.

Everyone screamed and ran for their life.

"JACE I HATE YOU SOOOO MUCH!" Izzy yelled back at Jace while running.

Ryker was laughing so hard that he cried. "That Jace is an idiot!"

"THERE'S THE FINISH LINE!" Kain and Zain yelled out, pointing at the big, yellow banner, with red letters, spelling out "FINISH".

"And it's only 5:30!" Blake chuckled, looking at his watch.

Leo high-fived him.

They all ran faster, with the wolves right behind them. One wolf leaped and grabbed Hunter's over-shirt.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Hunter screamed. His over-shirt tore, leaving a scrap of his shirt in the wolf's mouth.

The group passed the finish line and into the safe-house where they found Ashanti and Brian... and away from the wolves.

Mister Pierce clapped, "WELL DONE GIRLS!"

Misses Pierce and Miss Smith sighed in relief that the girls were alright.

Ryker frowned, no one got hurt.

It's 6:20 and everyone's in the safe hosue... except for Jace...

No one really noticed...

6:29... Jace isn't in the safe house...

"He probably died." Tulio said to the others.

Tulios was latino, black hair, blue shirt, leather shoes, and a goatee.

"Mauled by a bear..." Viper grinned.

Viper was a goth boy, his eyes were red, he had a tough biker look, piercings on his face, a purple higlight in his hair...

"GET OFF ME! OFF! YOU MANGY THING!" Everyone heard Jace's voice out the door of the safe house...

The door burst open, revealing Jace with torn clothes, scratched skin... He looked messed up.

Ashanti closed the door behind him...

"YES! I finally... made it!" Jace sighed, finally in the safe house.

"YEAH! MADE IT TO ELIMINATION!" Colin laughed at him.

"WHAT!" Jace gasped.

"Dude, it's 6:31!" Colin laughed again.

"NOOOOO!" Jace fell on his knees, defeated.

Jace left with a frown, going onto the same boat that brought him to Chaos island, and back to LAX... to go home... a loser.

"Alright, you guys made your first challenge!" Colin announced.

Everyone sighed in relief that it was over.

"But too bad, you guys have a harder challenge TOMORROW!" Colin grinned.

Everyone groaned. 


End file.
